A conventional cooking range includes an oven section indirectly heating foods using high temperature heat air to heat object within its cabin, which forms a tight space, and a cook-top section directly heating the foods, wherein the oven section and the cook-top section are conventionally combined in a single unit.
The cooking range may be categorized into three types based on the types of heat sources, that are an electric oven range adopting an electric heater as a heat source, a microwave oven equipped with a magnetron which heats the foods via penetration of microwaves generated from a super high frequency oscillator into the foods, and a gas oven using flames from a gas fuel burner for heating the foods.
The conventional cooking ranges also includes a cavity that is heated for cooking foods. The cavity is opened or closed by a door that is moveable to provide access to the cavity. An internal of the cavity is horizontally defined with racks provided to enable multiple trays, pans or pots of food items to be placed therein at different levels within the cavity. The racks are moveable toward the door along a guide rail formed inside the cavity.
When foods are cooked, the racks are dragged outside of the cavity and if the foods are well cooked, the foods are taken out from the cavity. Yet, to evenly cook the foods, there may be desirable to rotate them, and it may be desirable to do so without physical touch or integrating with food container within the oven. The conventional cooking ranges have the inconvenience of rotating the foods by hands instead of rotating the rack by a separate mechanism.